<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable by Gagagugu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530273">Ineffable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagugu/pseuds/Gagagugu'>Gagagugu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nijisanji ID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, I Can't Believe I Wrote This</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagugu/pseuds/Gagagugu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Bonnivier Pranaja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ineffable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bonnivier+Pranaja">Bonnivier Pranaja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ineffable<br/>(adj) too great to be expressed in words<br/>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>First, thanks to Orenji92 for the translation. My English is very bad and ofc i can't even writes any sentences in this fanfic with that language. At least, a proper English, no, I can't. </p><p>So yeah, happy reading, Bonnitos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet hue mixed in with the blue sky, creating a mesmerizing color on the sky. The wind blew gently, forming soft waves on the green grass by the riverside. Bonni closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the peaceful dusk. Faintly, the trickling water filled the peace, and it made the bespectacled man to form a small smile.</p><p>Bonni had never felt disappointed when he was fishing. Not for the abundant result. Quite the opposite, in fact, he never truly hoped to catch a fish. The thing that he truly enjoyed from fishing itself is the serenity, the lovely view he appreciated on the process. The fish was just a bonus that –undeniably– would make the whole experience better, and his mood brighter. </p><p>Slowly, the pair of eyes was once again opened to take in the wonderful sight.</p><p>Bonni had always adored the reflection of violet on the surface of the river, gently flowing while carrying the color. It was unexplainable, but for him, it was a very moving view. Watching the moments of the sun retire for the day and let the night continue the duties had become a routine that –unexpectedly– was very comforting. </p><p>The soft breeze was rustling through the branches of the trees, it was as if they were dancing accompanied by unsung melodies. Without wasting time, Bonni hurriedly took a deep breath, feeling the cold air tickling his nose. Then slowly, he let it out through his mouth. He practiced it several times. </p><p>The sky had turned darker, a sign for Bonni to finish his fishing session for the day. He rolled his fishing line carefully, and a small smile formed on his lips when he saw the bait on the fishing hook had been cleaned.</p><p><em>Well, perhaps the fish in this river is indeed smart</em>, he thought as he shrugged.</p><p>There was no feeling of remorse for spending four hours without catching anything. After all, the sunset view was so beautiful that it managed to erase any feelings resembling regret.</p><p>Bonni turned around and walked toward the river bank cautiously, trying to maintain his balance as he stepped on the slightly slippery stones. The water was rippling as he walked, and he let out a breath as he reached his goal. He felt a little regretful for leaving this place, but it had become darker as he contemplated. In the end, he tidied his fishing tools.</p><p>“Maybe, I’ll be back next time,” he murmured softly once he was ready to leave. </p><p>The sky was dark when Bonni had reached his warm house, considering the distance from the river to his house was quite far. He could call a taxibike to reach his home faster, however, he felt reluctant to let the day pass in such a hurried manner. Thus, he chose to walk.</p><p>Honestly, Bonni did not care about the consequence that might affect him once he arrived safely at home. As long as he could do a backflip with ease, then there was nothing to feel worried about. Even if he had passed his golden age, he was still as healthy and strong as ever.</p><p>
  <em>Come on now, walking for –more or less– half to an hour won’t tire your legs out, will it?</em>
</p><p>At least that was what Bonni thought before he actually went through his plan.</p><p>It took him an hour and 45 minutes to reach his house. Way longer than his prediction, but hey, it was not because Bonni was weak. No, not at all. At least, not physically. The main reason he got home so late was because of the temptation that greeted him on the way.</p><p>There was a food stall, it was located right under a huge tree that provided cool air and a pleasant atmosphere, making the customers unwilling to leave. When accompanied with a glass of warm sweetened tea, it became even harder to get up and leave. Now Bonni understood why Riksa, his <em>senpai</em>, really loved to stop by.</p><p>Bonni let out a long sigh as he stood in front of his front door. He was rummaging his pocket for his key when he realized something strange.</p><p>His front door was unlocked.</p><p>Bonni had never left the door unlocked if he was planning to leave the house for hours. Once he noticed the strange situation, panic creeped up and it stiffened his whole body.</p><p>
  <em>A robbery?</em>
</p><p>No. What kind of burglar broke into someone’s house at this hour? It was still too early for such criminal acts.</p><p>
  <em>But then, what’s this? Who in the world would break into someone’s house if not a burglar?</em>
</p><p>His heartbeat sped up with anticipation. Bonni could feel his palm getting clammy with cold sweat. His earlier satisfaction in two glasses of wonderfully warm tea from the food stall disappeared without any trace. Instead, his whole being was slowly filled with adrenaline. </p><p>He took a deep breath in, then he closed his eyes as he let the breath out through his mouth, trying to keep calm and kept himself from doing something rash.</p><p>There was a possibility that whoever managed to open his front door was still inside.</p><p>Once he managed to calm himself, Bonni reached the door knob. He swallowed nervously as he pushed the wooden door slowly. The door gave a rather loud groan, as if it was competing with his heartbeat that was pounding even faster than before.</p><p>Bonni might be just an ordinary ex-professional bass fisherman. However, being tall and big gave him the confidence to face a random burglar, though it might be a different story if said burglar was actually taller and bigger than him. The bespectacled man swallowed nervously, and his palm had gotten clammier with sweat because of the possibilities that his mind had offhandedly provided.</p><p>
  <em>Well, let’s see. </em>
</p><p>The door had been opened wide. Bonni frowned when only the darkness greeted him. All lamps in the house were still off, and the only light that assisted him came from the streetlight in front of his house. A huge shadow suddenly appeared before him, making him jump in fear for a moment.</p><p><em>Surprised by your own shadow, Bobon? Hilarious</em>, he thought as he snorted in disdain. </p><p>The feeling was short-lived when a strange voice was heard within the house. His body stiffened immediately, and he unconsciously put on a stance, ready to fight anyone who came out from the dark room. </p><p> “Who’s there?”</p><p>His unique baritone voice filled the silence. Bonni frowned when he did not receive any response. <em>Well, there’s no way a thief will answer anyway, right?</em></p><p>He cleared his throat and sharpened his eyes. He was watching the dark room closely, before making another sound. Much lower than his usual voice this time, trying to intimidate whoever it was hiding within his house.</p><p>“Hey! Who’s there?”</p><p>Again, no answer. </p><p>Maybe, there was no thief. Maybe he truly had forgotten to lock his front door. Slowly, the tense muscles started to loosen. Before he managed let out a sigh of relief, the strange sound was heard, again. This time, it sounded much closer and... it was more than one. Without further thought, Bonni clenched his fists in front and put a stance.</p><p>“Okay, look! Whoever you are, I don’t even care anymore. Just get out and-” </p><p> “<em>DHUAAAAARRRRR!</em>”</p><p>The lights were turned on immediately, accompanied with loud cheers. Bonni was taken by surprise and unconsciously took two steps back. He was confused, for the voices were rather... familiar. His eyes widened when he saw a line of people that he had known very closely, standing at the center of the room. They were giving wide smiles, and some of them had the nerve to hold back their laughter.  </p><p>A small –ex-superhero– girl who had become the first suspect for the loud yell, giggled as she said, “One, two, three!”</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BONNIVIER PRANAJA!”</p><p>They shouted the sentence at the same time. A girl took a few steps forward while holding a birthday cake. There were two numbered candles, indicating his age, burning in the middle of the cake.</p><p>Bonni could not say anything. He looked straight without blinking. The living room looked different than usual, decorated heavily that made everything looked brighter, more colorful. He could even see the alphabet balloons plastered on the wall, forming the sentence ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBON’. Then, he looked at all of his <em>senpais</em> standing at the very same room, together with Etna and Siska, and everyone had birthday caps on their heads and snow sprays on their hands, ready to get the floor dirty.</p><p>“What the f—</p><p>“Hey, family friendly, remember?”</p><p>Hana, who was holding the birthday cake, shook her head to prevent any cuss words escaped from the still dumbfounded man’s lips.</p><p>“Bobon, you better blow the candles now. Hana’s hands are starting to shake,” Taka said with an amused smile. </p><p>Bonni hung his head down, observing his senpai’s hands that were indeed starting to shake. Laughter erupted before he could stop it. He quickly covered it with the back of his hand, but it only served to make Hana puffing her cheeks adorably.</p><p>“Blow them now or I’ll drop the cake.”</p><p>Bonni gave her an amused snort. “Just drop it then. You were the ones who bought it anyway.”</p><p>“Just see what happens if the cake is dropped,” Nara cut with a frown, her tone left no doubt that it was a real threat. Another girl with long blond locks nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Nara’s right,” Layla responded seriously. </p><p>In the end, Bonni could only sigh with a big smile painted on his face. He nodded as he walked closer to Hana.</p><p>“Don’t forget to make a wish!”</p><p>“And tell us what you wish for,” Miyu chimed in response to Riksa’s reminder. </p><p>Rai and Zea, who happened to stand close to the two giggled softly.</p><p>Bonni nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. He whispered a prayer filled with gratitude, and then bowed his head to blow the candles. The loud sound of handclaps filled in once everything was done.</p><p>Someone tugged his sleeve, so Bonni leaned his head down and found Etna was smiling widely at him.</p><p>“Now wear this, Uncle Bobon!”</p><p>The girl handed something black, which made everyone tried hard to control their laughter. Bonni could only silently accept the black thing, a fake mustache, which was sitting innocently on his palm, waiting to be worn.</p><p>“You take off the seal, and put is above you lips, Uncle Bobon,” Etna explained with utmost sincerity, looking very adorable. </p><p>Unable to muster his will to refuse, Bonni nodded in defeat. </p><p>Roars of laughter exploded when the innocent mustache had sat perfectly on Bonni’s face. Riksa’s and Miyu’s were undoubtedly the loudest contributors. </p><p>“It looks unexpectedly handsome on you, Bobon,” Layla managed to comment in between her giggle fits. </p><p>Nara and Azura nodded their agreement without holding back their laughter. Meanwhile, Etna became the only one who appreciated Bonni’s new appearance. The girl raised both of her thumbs as she cheerfully said, “Uncle Bobon is so cool!”</p><p>Bonni could only shrug, not minding the laughter that had not died down. In the end, it was Taka who interrupted while holding a camera. </p><p>“Okay,” he said as he was gasping for breathes, “I’ve brought the camera, so let’s take some pictures before the feast.”</p><p>“Yay! We have a feast!”</p><p>“Mister Taka! We have burger, right?” </p><p>“I want some dim sums!”</p><p>“Mister, any Cola?”</p><p>“Um... we should have some fries too since it’s my party, right?”</p><p>Taka squinted his eyes in response, and the noises died immediately. “So noisy. Don’t worry, I’ve ordered all of your favorites. Now help me, so we can eat soon.”</p><p>There was no need for another order, everyone moved methodically to do their jobs. Siska took a chair from the dining room and placed it in the middle of the living room. Bonni took the birthday cake from Hana who could finally relax her tired hands. Riksa took a tripod and helped Taka with the camera, while Nara and Layla were busy in coordinating other people’s positions.  </p><p>Bonni did not give much comments, he just stay quiet and watch over his friends. Nara asked him to sit on the chair, passing a remark, “Bobon, you are the biggest one, so just sit down lest you block the others.”</p><p>She was absolutely right.</p><p>Rai and Zea stood by Bonni’s left side, while Hana and Etna were on the right. Miyu stood right beside Rai, and Cia hurriedly took a position on Hana’s side. Layla, Nara, and Azura took the position on the second row, right behind Rai, Zea, and Miyu. Once the camera was ready, Riksa and Taka joined them. Together with Siska, they stood right behind Cia, Hana, and Etna. </p><p>“Hurry! The timer is five seconds! Cheese!”</p><p>Without wasting another word, everyone put their best smiles. Four, three, two, one, click! Taka ran to see the result, the nodded in satisfaction, confirming that the result was wonderful. </p><p>“Come on! One more time!” Miyu shouted with puffed cheeks. </p><p>Taka only snorted. “You guys are welcome to take pictures until the memory is full.”</p><p>It was a dangerous statement, and Taka would regret it later. The timer is on again, and Taka hurriedly went back to his position.</p><p>Then Miyu shouted again, giving a command, “Now make a heart pose! Heart pose!”</p><p>Bonni had to place the cake on one hand to follow Miyu’s guide. He reached out his right hand, and formed a heart with his thumb and index finger. Everyone had their poses readied when the soft clicking sound from the camera was heard again.</p><p>Taka’s regret started when the photo session kept going on for more than 30 minutes. Thankfully, Miyu’s stomach started to complain and managed to distract her attention. </p><p>Now, Bonni sat down with eleven other people in his living room. As he had promised earlier, Taka had ordered all of Nijisanji ID members’ favorite dishes and drinks. The CEO even ordered extra fries just for Bonni. </p><p>The mood at the gift-giving session was light, filled with jokes and laughter. Bonni decided to open the presents when all of the guests went back to their homes, so they were put aside once received. Every now and then, they talked about things related to their own projects. Siska and Etna even asked for feedbacks from the senpais. Bonni did not talk much, he preferred to keep quiet and watch these new family members that made his house warmer.</p><p>It would be a lie to say he did not feel touched. After all, this was the first time he celebrated his birthday with them, his new precious family.</p><p> “Oh, I almost forgot,” Hana abruptly exclaimed. She got up and took something from her bag. “This is the last gift, and Bobon has to open it now.”</p><p>“Huh? Why? I can just open it together with the other gifts.”</p><p>“No. You have to open it now,” Hana insisted. </p><p>The girl came closer while holding something that made Bonni frowned in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Tablet PC? It could not be. Huh?</em>
</p><p>Hana gave a mischievous smile when she saw his confused face. She giggled and answered his unspoken question, “No, it’s mine. Your gift is <em>inside</em> it.” </p><p>Bonni fell silent and raised an eyebrow, thinking it was not a very helpful hint. <em>What kind of gift is this to be inside a tablet? </em></p><p>In the end, he accepted it without saying anything. The screen was on, and it only showed a folder with a question mark as a name. Bonni glanced at Hana again to search for another clue from her expression. Somehow, his new family had the tendency for playing pranks.</p><p>“What? Hurry up and open it.”</p><p>Cautious, Bonni observed the screen again. He opened the folder and saw a video file inside it. </p><p>
  <em>Hmm. Even more suspicious. </em>
</p><p>“If this is a jump scare video, then you guys are awesome,” he said sarcastically as he stared at the Nijisanji ID members one by one.</p><p>Taka just gave a careless shrug, and said in flat expression, “Hmm, I know nothing.”</p><p>Lies. </p><p>“We know nothing,” Layla affirmed with the same flat expression.</p><p>Etna nodded along as she agreed, “Yup, we don’t know that it is a birthday surprise video for Uncle Bobon.”</p><p>Then, a pause.</p><p>All gazes were directed toward the sweet girl who was smiling happily for Bonni. Then long sighs were released at the same time. Siska even facepalmed, questioning her friend as well as sister who had naivety beyond comprehension. Meanwhile, Nara and Layla could not hold back their giggles as they hugged Etna, pinching her cheeks with adoration.</p><p>“Etna, why are you so adrorable!?”</p><p>With their plan failed, Hana just laughed it off and shrugged in defeat. “As Etna said, it’s a birthday surprise video. Just open it.”</p><p>Bonni opened it without further question. The screen turned dark for a few seconds, and then someone familiar showed up.</p><p>On the screen, he saw the scene of live stream that he usually used. Black, green, and white background filled the screen, and the sentence ‘Standing by. Please Wait...’ along with the same background music.</p><p>His eyebrows form a frown, Bonni raised his face to give a confused stare at his friends. However, they kept their vow of silence and shrugged. The music was still playing so Bonni stared at the screen again. One minute passed by, then the music started to face out, and...</p><p>Then, the screen showed of dozens of videos compiled into one. Bonni could not even count the exact numbers as there were just too many. However, one thing that was clear, they were all the Bonnito. They opened they mouth and said in unison, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UNCLE BOBON!”</p><p>The screen changed again into another compilation. The number was decreased; however, they congratulated him in different language. For four minutes, Bonni could only stare at the screen in silence, watching the video without blinking.</p><p>His chest felt squeezed that it was almost hard to breathe. He swallowed with difficulty. The video was filled with compilations of The Bonnito, congratulating him in different languages. It started from English, Bahasa Indonesia, Japanese, Korean, and then Filipino. There were even others that he did not understand, but he knew they had the same meaning because of the subtitle written on the video.</p><p>Reaching the ending, Bonni saw some fanarts painted by The Bonnitos. He was not sure when his eyesight started to get blurry, covered by warm liquid. He swallowed again, thicker this time, trying to clear the stuffy feeling in his throat.</p><p>Finally, the video reached the end with sentences that destroyed the last wall of his defense.</p><p>“<em>Happy birthday, Bonnivier Pranaja. Thank you for being a part of Nijisanji ID family. We will always support you. Thank you for making our days better. You are wonderful. If you said that we, The Bonnitos, are wonderful people, then you are even much more wonderful than we are. May you have a long life, Uncle Bobon. Take care of your health, stay positive, and stay hooked. We love you</em>.”</p><p>The screen then turned black. The video had finished playing. Bonni could only bit his lips with his head down. His shoulders were shaking, trying to keep his feeling in check. Siska and Etna were the first to hug him, tight and comforting. Slowly, one by one joined in, giving him warm hugs as the tears kept falling slowly, wetting both of his cheeks.</p><p>“Uncle Bobon, don’t cry,” Etna whispered in shaky voice. </p><p>No one made any comments. They understood what Bonni felt at this moment. Receiving such support from the fans, it was not easy to hold back the feeling.</p><p>“It's okay, Bobon.”</p><p>Taka's whisper was the last straw. And then, Bonni cried, touched by everything that happened tonight. The surprise from Nijisanji ID members had almost succeeded, but then, followed by the best gift from The Bonnitos. It was the bomb that destroyed his last defensive wall. Bonni kept crying within his family's warm embraces. And they never let go, they kept holding him, waiting for him to calm down. Slowly, he nodded, signaling that he was fine now. One by one, they loosened their hold, and Bonni could not help but chuckle as he wiped his wet eyes and cheeks. His smile widened when he felt Etna helped him wiping his tears. </p><p>"Uncle Bobon, don't cry anymore. Your mustache will fall off," the girl repeated.</p><p>The brunet gave her a firm nod accompanied by amused chuckle. "Thank you, Etna."</p><p>Slowly, the mood turned light again, filled with new jokes and more laughter. No one talked about the previous event that had just taken place a few moments ago, as if they never saw Bonni shedding tears, for they knew he definitely would be uncomfortable for showing his tears.</p><p>As they were getting closer to the turn of the day, all members of Nijisanji ID were still sitting comfortably in his house. Some were even involved in chaotic Monopoly and Uno games. Bonni did not mind though, especially when Taka ordered for more food and drink. </p><p>"Triple fries for Bonni," the CEO said lightly when the order arrived. </p><p>Bonni just laughed and accepted it with thanks. It was his favorite, after all, so he would never refuse. </p><p>Five minutes before midnight, Bonni reached his phone to open Twitter. As expected, there were a lot of birthday greeting by The Bonnitos, filled with heartfelt wishes. He started to smile as he typed two short sentences.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. I love you so much, Bonnitos.</em>
</p><p>As a last touch, Bonni sent the message to Twitter. </p><p>Days passed by, filled with pleasant surprises. Maybe he would not found a single fish when he went out fishing. However, he had found a precious family, both Nijisanji ID members and the Bonnitos. They had become the priceless and irreplaceable parts of his life.</p><p>Even so, Bonni still insisted that they –the Bonnitos– were a bunch of amazing people. They were a hundred percent, no, a thousand percent much more amazing than he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEAH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OM BOBON.</p><p>So, here's the fanfic that I really want to write. Thank you for allowed me to make you this gift. I write this based on your ASMR stream xixixi you know, when you told us that you might be crying because of the quick donations.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for being here, Om. Thank you for making my days better now. I can write again, can you believe that? I mean, 1 month (more or less) I'm stuck with the writerblocks. I can't even looking at my deadlines and commissions. It so stressful that it makes me burn out. But when I watch your stream, the motivation is coming back to me. I don't even know how it works, but here I am, making you a fanfic.</p><p>I hope you like it. I know it's maybe a little bit weird to read a story that have your name on it as a lead character. I hope I'm not making you out of character though huhu.</p><p>Once again, happy birthday. Please take care of yourself, Om. Stay healthy and keep positive. Don't forget to drinks more water. May God bless you. And we, bonnitos, are love you. You're an amazing person, really. I'm glad that I meet you (in virtual ofc lmao).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>